Handheld electronic devices such as tablet computers have become prevalent. One reason for the proliferation of such devices is the increased display area. The increase in size has also lead users tending to grasp the devices with both hands. Unfortunately, the hands of the user can interfere with the antenna performance of a device that can lead to problems in wireless connectivity.